


Driving Lessons

by raspberry_beret



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_beret/pseuds/raspberry_beret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a badass assassin with no weaknesses, right? Right. Until that is you have to drive a getaway car and you can't drive manual. Embarrassed but not willing to let everyone know, you turn to Bucky who agrees to help you. How will you repay him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the shitty ass Beetle in Captain America Civil War and one of the interviews where the boys make fun of Chris for his terrible driving.

Steve was standing at the front of the conference room detailing the upcoming missions and everybody’s roles as the rest of the team sat in silent concentration. While the team had expanded over the past few years, so had the complexity of the missions. HYDRA may be in its death throes, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t going out without a fight and they were renowned for playing dirty, taking civilians as hostages to maximise collateral damage or worse. 

This meant the team now frequently had to split up, to cover more missions and more ground. Although Steve hated not having a full squad, he knew tactically it was the best option. It also meant that at least one team was back at base recovering while the others were in the field. 

Steve called your name, breaking you out of your daydream. “You, Bucky and Sam will be taking on a covert mission. We need to collect intel about a new threat surfacing in DC,” Steve starts, while inwardly you groaned a little bit. Working with Bucky and Sam together was like herding cats.   
“You will act as ground level scout and getaway driver. Bucky your focus is extraction – get in, get the disc, get out as quickly as possible. Wilson you will be the eyes in the sky. You have 48 hours to prepare before deployment. You all clear?”  
“Yes Cap,” you all reply with varying levels of smirk.

You’re outside running laps when what can only be described as the most shitbox car you have ever seen makes its way up the winding driveway towards the facility. As it draws closer, you see Wilson behind the wheel. You make your way over to the rusted 70s Beetle when it judders to a stop.  
“What the fuck is that?” You ask, one hand on your hip.   
“You little bastard,” Bucky says, coming up behind you.   
Sam steps out of the car with the biggest grin on his face, rubbing the roof of the car affectionately. “We needed an inconspicuous car and when I saw this baby I thought of the last time we drove under the radar, Barnes. Thought you would appreciate it.”  
Although you hadn’t joined the Avengers until after the Accords, you had heard more than enough rumours and tales from the team. Sam and Bucky still took every opportunity to haze the other. 

You walk up to the car to inspect it, walking around it with a critical eye. You fold yourself into the driver’s seat and place your hands on the steering wheel, feeling confident you could make this work. …Until you look down to your right and swear. You jump out of the car, feeling the blood rushing to your face as you work to hide the anxious blush from spreading to your cheeks.

“What’s up doll?” Bucky says, picking up on your change of mood. Steve has stepped outside to inspect the car as well and thankfully he and Sam are too engrossed in conversation to notice your pacing. Despite the presence of Natasha and Wanda, the Avengers could still sometimes be a boys’ club and it pained you to not be equal to them in any way.   
“I…” you start, clearing your throat which has already started to close up out of sheer embarrassment. “I can’t drive stick shift.”   
“What do you mean? I’ve seen you drive loads of times. Hell you’ve flown a helicopter!” Bucky replies.  
“Yeah Buck, I can drive, but I can’t drive a manual transmission.” Oh God, this wasn’t happening.  
“How is that even possible?” Bucky says after a moment’s pause, his face displaying a mixture of amusement and confusion.  
“The place I grew up in, it’s really uncommon to own anything but automatic, so I never learned. It’s never been a problem until now.”  
Bucky chuckles and you look at him with desperation. “Please Buck, don’t tell the others, they would never let me live it down.”  
You can tell he is torn. On one hand, it would make a great story if the great guerrilla sharpshooter extraordinaire couldn’t drive stick shift, but on the other hand he couldn’t be an outright asshole to you.  
After a moment’s hesitation, he sighs. “All right, I’ll teach you. But you owe me.” 

~*~

Oh sweet Jesus Christ. An hour into your driving lesson and you are almost ready to concede that it would just be easier to tell the team your dirty little secret. Manual was the devil.

“Why? Why is there such little difference in speed between the first four gears? How do you know which one to be in? And how do you shift down without juddering all over the place?” You ask, swearing as you accidentally put the car in second gear instead of fourth, your body jerking forward as the car whines.  
Bucky, surprisingly, is an incredibly patient teacher. Even if you could see his metal arm occasionally clutching the side of the seat in either fear or stress.   
“Don’t worry, you’ve got this. You’re doing really well. Everyone is shaky at first. Did I tell you I taught Steve to drive? He was hopeless! Could barely see over the steering wheel, nearly hit an old lady once.”  
You laugh and manage to smoothly make it to fifth gear. Bucky has realised that if he distracts you with talking, you stop overthinking things and stall less. You’d told the rest of the team that the two of you were taking the car for a test drive, making sure it could handle the mission. Everyone seemed to buy it.   
“I bet cars back then couldn’t go more than a snail’s pace as well,” you reply.   
“Hey, I’m from the 40s, not horse and cart days.”   
“Sure they’re not the same, grandpa?”  
“At least I can drive!” Bucky says as with perfect timing you manage to press both the clutch and the accelerator to the ground, revving the engine and making the car jump.

Half an hour later and you have stopped stalling so Bucky thought it best to trial a few more offensive manoeuvres that may be needed in the days ahead. You confidently punched through the gears from first to fifth and back down again as you spun the car through an empty field.  
“I have to admit, I am starting to see the allure. It feels much sexier to make the car bend to my will… It probably has something to do with the gear stick,” you say without thinking, blushing when the words finally register with your brain.  
“Watching you drive like that is definitely sexier,” Bucky responds. From the corner of your eye you see his gaze move to the top of your thigh, bare from where your skirt had ridden up slightly from driving. Without much thought of consequences, you decided to have a little fun. Bucky has featured in your fantasies for a long time but until now you hadn’t seen anything from the soldier that hinted he felt similar. 

You slow the car in preparation for an upcoming turn, stroking the gearstick in an entirely suggestive manner as you change gears, before punching it back up to full speed. You adjust your position slightly, arching your back and widening your thighs as much as possible, causing your skirt to hitch even higher. You chance a long glance at Bucky, smirking at his darkened expression, before returning your attention to driving.

“I think we need to work on your ability to drive under pressure.” Before you could contemplate his meaning you feel Bucky’s fingers dance across your bare knee. You gasp in shock, accidentally pushing down on the clutch and accelerator, the car’s engine roaring in protest. Bucky chuckles in response and goes to remove his hand but you clasp it in yours and guide it back to your thigh. He hesitates for a second before he starts to massage your thigh, his hand rubbing circles that are gradually getting higher. The sensation is both marvellous and infuriating and you fight the urge to squeeze your thighs together. Bucky’s knuckles graze against the apex of your thighs, your panties already damp with arousal, and you shudder involuntarily at that lightest of touch. When he finally cups your sex, groaning at your wetness, you hit the brakes, hard, and bring the car to a stop. Bucky pushes your underwear to one side, sliding two fingers to rub against your clit, making you moan as you blindly fist the gear stick. 

Unable to handle the lack of contact any longer, you undo Bucky’s belt and your own before crawling over to straddle him in the passenger seat. Your mouths crash together hungrily, Bucky biting and sucking your lip as your hands tug on his hair. His right arm is holding the back of your neck while his metal one slides under your skirt to massage your ass, forcing your hips to grind against his erection. You buck against each other in feral passion and you know the glorious friction will bring you both undone shortly, but this is not what you had in mind.

You tug your shirt over your head and Bucky does the same, both of you chuckling at the awkwardness of elbows in such a confined space. As you unbutton and tug down Bucky’s jeans, freeing his erection, he reaches to his side and pulls on a lever that cranks the old Beetle’s seat back. Unable to really remove your underwear in a more gentlemanly fashion, Bucky reaches between your thighs with his metal arm and tugs – you feel the material snap and break against your hips and you know there will probably be a mark there later. With one hand on his shaft and the other on your waist, Bucky guides you down onto his cock and you both moan at the feeling. Lips devouring the other’s you both find a rhythm that is just on the perfect side of rough.   
Bucky groans your name as you fist his hair, his mouth moving to nibble and suck along your neck and collarbone. His metal arm is still against your bare back, crushing your body against his, while his right hand slips between you to rub against your clit. Your stomach trembles at his touch and your head falls forward so that you are resting forehead to forehead.   
“Oh fuck Bucky,” you pant as he continues to circle your clit. As you move closer to orgasm your thrusting becomes erratic and Bucky grabs your ass to help keep you moving.  
“That’s it, almost there,” he says and you pull back slightly to look at him. The lust and adoration in his brilliant blue eyes is overwhelming and you climax, crying his name. A few hard thrusts and Bucky follows, filling you with his seed.   
After catching his breath, Bucky lifts your head to kiss you slowly, tenderly. You smile shyly at him, not quite certain what to think or feel.   
“I have wanted to do that with you for a while now,” he says.  
“I hope this replaces any previous Beetle-related memories,” you reply.  
“Oh yes, this is definitely my new favourite Beetle memory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I've written fanfiction so any feedback would be very welcome.


End file.
